


Only a moment

by bitterfloof



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overworking, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stress Relief, Top John Laurens, minimal plot, now when i say plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterfloof/pseuds/bitterfloof
Summary: After pausing for a few moments, long enough that Alex was back into his zone, John leant down, planting a few soft kisses down the back of Alex’s neck causing the other male to shiver involuntarily."Are you trying to distract me John?" Alex asked pausing his typing once again."Mm, maybe I am," John replied kissing Alex's neck softly.





	Only a moment

**Author's Note:**

> I was once told it was creepy to write Hamilton fanfics . . . Well then. 
> 
> I've also honest to god not written pwp in . . . 2+ years so if it's a little awkward that's why. 
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> [12/02/19: Minor edits completed]

John didn't like Alex working so hard. It wasn't to say he didn't like him working, he knew how productive Alexander could be left to his own devices. But that was almost half the problem - working too hard. He never seemed to stop.

“Can’t you just stop for a half hour, we can go get lunch or something,” John suggested lying back on Alex’s bed. “Have you even been outside in the last few days?”

He was ignored, if anything the furious typing of Alex’s laptop keys was a testament to the fact that the other male was lost in a world of his own. So consumed by whatever he was writing about that he barely noticed, if at all, John talking to him or that his partner had even entered the room. 

Sitting up, John watched Alex carefully for a moment or two, he could see the uncomfortable hunch in Alex’s shoulders, the way he would occasionally pause, sigh, roll his neck and continue typing. There was a bottle of water sitting next to him, but it was untouched, and John suspected had been there for a couple of days.

“We could always go to that Italian place that Peggy suggested or go bother Herc where he works, their food isn’t bad.”

“Mhm . . .” Alex mumbled, and John shook his head, at least the man hadn’t completely lost all sense of basic human functions. Honestly, he turned into a human machine at times and it was just a little more than disconcerting. 

Sighing, John decided to take matters into his own hands. If Alex wasn’t going to act like a human being and actually take breaks, he was going to force him to – out of love of course. After all, the fall out following the extended periods of work was always a pain to deal with, usually leading to one of two scenarios. 1) Alex got sick, proper flu, knocked on his backside sick as the lack of food, water, sleep and stress all came back to fight him or 2) He was completely comatose for three to four days, maybe only waking maybe for food. Neither were particularly present as it always led to a grumpy, tired pain in the arse Alexander – he was such a baby when he was tired and/or sick. 

Standing, he crossed the small room and rested his chin on Alex’s head, leaning on the back of his chair. Alex paused typing.

“Can I help you?” 

“Don’t mind me, I just wanted to see what you were writing about.”

Alex made a non-committal noise and went back to his work as John remained watching what he did – time to put phase two into action. After pausing for a few moments, long enough that Alex was back into his zone, John leant down, planting a few soft kisses down the back of Alex’s neck causing the other male to shiver involuntarily.

"Are you trying to distract me John?" Alex asked pausing his typing once again.

"Mm, maybe I am," John replied kissing Alex's neck softly. "Maybe you're very much well deserving of a break."

Alex smiled. "Maybe you're right."

John nuzzled into Alex's neck, breathing heavily. This is what he wanted, Alex to just relax for five minutes (or more . . . Definitely more) and John could give him that if he so left him.

Turning Alex around in his chair, John lent down to kiss his boyfriend slowly, deliberately, more romantically than the distracting teasing he'd been doing earlier - to which Alex was happy to reciprocate leaning up into the kiss, hands reaching to grab onto the front of John's shirt, pulling him closer and resisting the urge to stand, throw his boyfriend down onto his bed and ride him to kingdom come. But no - Alex wanted to savour the moment and, as such, let John take the lead.

Who was more than happy to.

Breaking the kiss, John took Alex's face into his hands. "I love you a lot Alex."

"I know," Alex replied with a smirk, this time standing from his seat and pulling John into a more frantic, lust fuelled kiss. Whatever blockade had been built up for Alex had been broke down in the moments around John. All his focus for his assignment had been completely annihilated so that all his focus was on the man he loved - and boy didn’t it feel good to just let go and not have to worry. In that moment, it was just him and John. 

But John was still leading the way. Lovingly, slowly and sensually - far from the rough love Alex had inside his head. That could come later maybe (more than likely). John pushed Alex gently towards the bed, sitting down before pulling Alex into his lap and once again pulling his partner into a kiss. It was messy, from the outside it looked honestly kind of gross, it never looked like the movies - but for the pair it was the most wonderful thing. Alex's tongue exploring John's mouth, sliding together and John let out soft moans as Alex pulled away, nibbling on his lovers’ lip as he did. 

John was red in the face, panting, a little saliva running down the side of his lips which were kiss swollen and red. To Alex he was the picture of beauty, dark hair framing his face eyes half closed with lust - could he have asked for a better guy in his life?

Probably not. John Laurens was perfection.

"I feel like you're taking control Alex," John teased almost breathlessly, smiling a little dangerously.

"Hm, maybe I am," Alex replied, noting the look in his partner's eye.

John suddenly smirked and flipped the whole situation, pinning Alex down on the bed before leaning in and peppering kisses down Alex's sallow skinned neck, nipping occasionally before sucking a dark bruise on his pulse point (something Alex would definitely bitch about later 'this is why Thomas doesn't take me seriously' he'd say - but that didn't matter). Slowly John made his say to the neck of Alex's t-shirt, pausing right where his collar bones met. 

Without saying a word, John pulled Alex's shirt up, allowing for his partner to pull it off entirely, tossing it into some nondescript corner of the room. John continued his ministrations on Alex’s body, running his cool hands over the male’s ribs, kissing and nipping his way down towards Alex's waistband. John was on the floor by that point with Alex lying back on the bed, hands barely stiffing the noises he was making (it was one thing to be loud in shared accommodation despite how much he knew John loved the noises he made).

Pausing at the button of Alex's jeans, John looked up to Alex’s flushed face.

"What would happen if I left you here?" John teased nuzzling into Alex's thigh. "Left you here, hot and . . . " he ran a light finger over Alex's crotch. "Hard."

Alex let out a long breath. "Would you?" Surely not . . . Alex wasn't so sure, John was a tease but there was no way he was going to be able to focus on anything in the state he was in. It was positively criminal.

"Mm, I guess no," John replied tracing the button on Alex’s jeans before popping it open with practised ease and undoing the zip.

Raising his hips, Alex allowed his lover to pull the tight denim off and, like his shirt before it, tossed them away. Alex felt exposed, but not uncomfortable. Under the eyes and hands of John, he could never be uncomfortable - he basically trusted him with is life. Still, with feather light touches, John traced the outline of Alex's hard cock through the material of his underwear, the fabric left little to the imagination but still made the breath catch in John's throat. Alex, meanwhile, had all but given into the ecstasy, lying back on the bed letting what would happen. He felt loved, safe.

Taking a deep breath, John pulled Alex’s underwear down, allowing for his cock to spring free. Seeing how relaxed and loved up Alex was made a content feeling settle in the out of John's stomach (it certainly wasn't the only feeling, but it wasn't about him. He wanted to pleasure Alex). It was more often than not his partner was up until all hours writing essays or practising debates, writing arguments and counter arguments, he barely slept, ate or had a moment for himself - so seeing him laid out, flushed in the face, pliant and calm made John happy. A relaxed Alex made for a relaxed John. 

But he was going to make it even better.

Slowly, John took Alex's cock into his mouth. Carefully, cautiously, waiting for a response, John began his little ministrations, eking out all the noises from Alex he could. Every gasp, every little moan was like music to John’s ears. Every little twitch and jolt, the curl of his toes, his hands grasping at the sheets - all caused by John’s skilful mouth that moved at a languid pace. One hand was stroking Alex's thigh, feeling the muscles quiver beneath as Alex tried best to savour the moment let it last forever.

"That good babe?" John asked, nuzzling Alex's cock. The only reply being a gasp, his legs twitching, hands gripping at the sheets beneath him.

Smiling to himself, John once again took Alex into his mouth with all intentions to finish Alex into a state of relaxation that he hopefully wouldn't come out of for at least 2 or more hours. Hands joined John's mouth, moving in perfect sync to create the perfect rhythm for Alex who was pliant, shaking beneath John’s hands. Alex had on leg on the bed, knee bent, occasionally slipping sideways, muscle visibly twitching and shaking, the other was lying over the edge, toes just touching the worn carpet as his foot jolted, toes curling as his body writhed on the bed, sheets beneath him twisting and, with a wrecked, broken moan, his back arching, body shaking - he came hard, pulling a little on John’s long hair as he did, filling his lovers mouth, eyes closed tightly lost in a world of bliss.

He lay still for a few moments, body still trembling, panting hard barely able to comprehend the moment he was in. The brilliant Alexander Hamilton rendered speechless by one amazing orgasm. John's mouth - it was his secret to keep. Finally, once Alex felt a little more human, his senses returning to a normal capacity, he could hear John rattling around in the small on suite bathroom and the sudden realisation hit Alex like a truck.

"Ah shit, sorry about that," Alex groaned rolling onto his back once more, hands coming up to cover his face in embarrassment. 

"It's okay, don't worry about it," John said sitting down next to Alex, handing him some new underwear and his pyjama bottoms. Alex could smell the mint on his breath, but his lips and face were still a little red (especially his lips) and it made Alex want to fuck him all over again.

Slipping the clothing on, Alex snuggled closer to John, resting his head on his partner's shoulder and closing his eyes 

"Can we just stay like this for a little while longer," Alex whispered, tiredness hitting him all at once.

"Of course we can," John replied, guiding them back into Alex's soft pillows. "Take all the time you need."

Alex might attempt to work himself to death, but John would always be there to ensure that he took a break every once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stalk me on Tumblr:
> 
> bitterfloof.tumblr.com


End file.
